Our Story
by MaraUchha
Summary: kau lah halaman pertama di cerita kita, aku tokoh utama dari cerita kita,walaupun aku sebagai tokoh utama tapi tokoh utama tidak selalu muncul disetiap halaman.. namun cerita kita terhenti di tengah tengah saat adanya orang lain masuk di cerita kita. Aku pun tidak mengerti apa harus melanjutkan cerita kita atau terhenti sampai disini. Baca aja dulu yak!


Chapter 1 'Bertemu Kembali'

Our Story

By : MaraUchha

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T-maybe

Genre : Romance, Drama High School

Warning : Alay, AU, OOC, typo bertebaran, ceritanya suka2 yang buat

Pair : SasuSaku

 ** _TIDAK DIIZINKAN UNTUK DI COPAS, TANPA IZIN DARI YANG PUNYA_**

Please, **Don't like don't read and gate out!**

Thanks atas dukungan Yuriuzz-chn dan teman2 yang membantu dalam pembuatan cerita ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary : _Setiap waktu ku sempatkan untuk menulis kisah kita. Ya, kisah kita bukan cinta kita. Tapi cerita diantara kita. dan kau lah halaman pertama di cerita kita, aku tokoh utama dari cerita kita,walaupun aku sebagai tokoh utama tapi tokoh utama tidak selalu muncul disetiap halaman.. namun cerita kita terhenti di tengah tengah saat adanya orang lain masuk di cerita kita. Aku pun tidak mengerti apa harus melanjutkan cerita kita atau terhenti sampai disini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Happy Reading..

 **Sakura POV**

Mungkin aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, awalnya hanya mengagumi aku jadi terbawa. Rasa ini muncul karena kita sering bersama, terkadang sesuatu memisahkan kita hingga tuhan menyatukan kita kembali. Mulai dari itu aku mulai menulis cerita kita..

.

Kriiingg..

Hari ini pertama kelas 9 memasuki kelas dari libur panjangnya, ku langkah kan kaki untuk mencari tempat duduk. Tak lama sahabatku datang, salah satu mereka duduk disampingku yaitu Karin. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali duduk dengan ino tapi aku tidak tega jika Hinata duduk dengan Karin karena mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

Saat suasana kelas mulai ramai, Dia datang dan duduk di meja sebelah ku. Aku sediki terkejut karena dia memilih tempat di sana. Perasaan canggung meliputi diriku. Dikala pemuda yang selama ini kusukai kembali.

Jam pelajaran dimulai Iruka sensei selaku wali kelas meminta kami untuk menulis data diri. Langsung saja ku keluarkan buku kesayangan ku untuk mengambil kertas. Entah apa yg membuatnya tertarik pada kertas ku. Dan memintanya pada ku.

"saku, aku minta kertas mu itu!" perintahnya.

Hah! Dia mengajakku bicara duluan?

"i-ini" jawabku singkat

Seketika apa yang membuatku canggung untuk memberikan kertasku padanya. Tanganku gemetar saat aku memberikan kertas itu, saat aku menatap matanya aku sangat rindu dan teringat masa lalu.

 _Flashback On_

 _"Sakura. Ayo cepat rapihkan barang-barangmu hari sudah mulai gelap dan aku lapar, kau bawa payungkan? Kita pulang bersama." Guman Sasuke tidak sabaran._

 _"Chotto Sasuke-kun. Dimana pulpen ku? tadi aku taruh disini. Padahal pulpen itu baru kubeli tadi." Jawab sakura._

 _"Hahh. Kau ini ceroboh sekali!" keluh Sasuke._

 _Saat Sasuke melihatke bawah bangku Sakura,Sasuke melihat pulpen berwana pink tergeletak dilantai._

 _"ini! Pulpen mu, ada di bawah bangku mu sendiri." Kata Sasuke sambil memberikan pulpen itu padaku._

 _"ah! Akhirnya ketemu, terima kasih Sasuke-kun." Jawabku riang_

 _"hn,ayo pulang!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku keluar kelas._

 _Flashback off_

Kenangan itu masih terngiang di kepalaku. Aku sangat rindu Sasuke yang dulu, dibanding dengan sekarang Sasuke begitu dingin. Apa karena kita tidak satu kelas saat kelas 8 yang membuatnya sekarang jauh. Rasanya sangat sekali susah meraihnya kembali.

"baiklah. Anak-anak sekarang kumpulkan data diri kalian ke depan!" perintah Iruka sensei

"apaa!" guman ku kaget.

Aku merutuki diriku yang sangat ceroboh, aku baru saja menulis namaku sedangkan masih banyak lagi yang harus kutulis. Dengan cepat aku menulis data diri ku, tidak perduli tulisan ku rapih atau tidak yang penting kebaca!. Saat aku berdiri untuk mengumpulkan tiba-tiba Sasuke menahan tanganku.

"Sakura, sekalian. Tolong kumpulkan punyaku juga" pinta Sasuke pada ku.

Segera aku kumpulkan punyaku dan punya Sasuke.

 **Skip time**

Kriiingg..

Bel istirahat pun tiba.

"ah, akhirnya bel istirahat, dari tadi perutku sudah menggerutu minta diisi." Guman ku pada sahabatku sambil memegang perutku.

"ayo kita kekantin. Ino, Hinata, Karin!" ajak ku.

"ayo" jawab mereka bersamaan

Sesampainya di kantin, aku tak sengaja melihat dia berkumpul dengan senyumannya yang membuat ku tak bisa berhenti meliriknya. Dan seketika mata onyx melirik ke arah ku, seakan dia tahu kalau aku meliriknya dari tadi. Langsung saja aku alihkan berpura-pura melirik kearah lain.

"Ino, Hinata, Karin lihat ada tempat kosong, ayo kita duduk di sana!" panggil Sakura.

Sambil terus menahan degupan di jantungku, jam istirahat kami lalui sambil berbincang dan tak lepas juga dari mataku untuk sekedar melirik kearahnya. Tak terasa jam istirahat telah habis. Dan Karin meminta kami untuk menunggunya karena dia ingin ketoilet. Tiba-tiba Ino memegang tanganku sambil menatapku intens.

"Forehead mungkin ini hanya perasaan ku saja, tapi apa mungkin kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"I-iya Sakura-chan d-dari tadi kuperhatikan, Sakura-chan melirik ke arah S-Sasuke" Sambung Hinata

 _Blush_

Entah kenapa wajahku tiba-tiba panas, tak tahu harus apa dan mungkin dari tadi Ino dan Hinata sudah mengetahui gerak gerikku. Dan ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa kah hanya dengan meliriknya aku berarti menyukainya? Tidak Ino, Hinta. Hanya perasaan kalian saja" bela diriku.

Lalu Ino menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Hey Forehead, tidak salah jika kau menyukai Sasuke, kami akan mendukungmu, iya-kan Hinata?" kata ino.

"i-iya Sakura-chan kami dukung kok" jawab Hinata dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Dan tenang saja forehead, kita ini sahabat yang bisa menjaga rahasia perihal kau menyukai Sasuke. Percayakan itu pada kami!" lanjut ino.

Aku hanya diam dan mengangguk, aku sudah tau jika Ino dan Hinata akan berpikir seperti ini. Aku harap hanya mereka saja yang tahu mengenai hal ini.

Saat memasuki kelas, aku tidak melihat Sasuke, padahal dia pergi duluan saat bel berbunyi. Langsung saja ku duduk di tempatku. Dan tidak lama Sasuke datang bersama temannya

"Teme, kau yakin akan melakukannya" tanya Naruto

"Hn. Aku serius dengannya, tapi aku tak ingin buru-buru" jawab Sasuke santai.

Tak sengaja aku mendengar percakapan mereka, tapi kenapa hati aku jadi khawatir seperti ini. Perasaan ku tak enak mengenai percakapan mereka.

 **Skip time**

Bel pulang bebunyi, segera anak-anak keluar kelas dan juga yang melakukan piket. Tidak tahu kenapa aku bertanya kali ini pada diriku sendiri. Apa Sasuke akan mengajakku pulang bersama? Seperti waktu itu. baru saja aku berdiri, Dia sudah langsung keluar bersama Naruto tanpa melirik ke arahku. Ternyata perasaanku benar dia tidak mungkin mau pulang bersama ku lagi.

"Jidat, ayo kita pulang!" panggil Ino.

Sesampainya dirumah segera saja aku pergi mandi, aku sangat lelah untuk hari pertama masuk sekolah. Di tambah dengan suasana hati yang perasaannya mudah sekali berubah.

Dan sekarang aku ingin melakukan kebiasaanku. Ya ,Menulis adalah hobiku, karena dengan menulis entah kenapa persaanku sangatlah tenang. Hari ini aku ingin menulis cerita ku di buku kesayangan ku, kali ini aku ingin bercerita pada buku kesayangan ku tentang hari pertama masuk sekolah dan tentang DIA. Tapi saat aku ingin menulis tiba-tiba ponsel ku bergetar.

Drrtt..drrtt..

 _From : Sasuke-kun_

 _To : Saku_

 _'Sakura?'_

Hah? Sasuke-kun mengirimku pesan..

TBC

.

Ini Fanfic pertama ku yg cukup panjang nantinya,masih tahap belajar& aku mohon bantuannya. Mungkin fanfic ini masih jauh sama yg namanya sempurna atau alurnya masih terlalu cepat ,nanti Mara akan berusaha biar lebih baik akhirnya chapter ini beres,semoga suka dngn chap ini, gatau deh bagus atau enggak. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!^^Minta reviewnya ya temanJ!


End file.
